Another Adventure with Sweden
by YYLoverGirl1
Summary: It's another average ordinary trip with Finland and Sweden, but with a twist. What's going to happen next? Will Sweden be finally able to communicate clearly? Or will the Baltics somehow get involved with it?


**I thought it would be fun to write a SuFin FF in Finland's perspective. I want to practice writing in first person. Plus, SuFin is one of my OTP and I think it's a really sweet pairing.**

* * *

One day, Mr. Sweden and I decided to go on another adventure. Thankfully, Denmark and Sweden didn't get into an argument like the last time. Things were way out of hand and I thought a little bit carelessly.

However, Norway and Iceland seemed a little distressed that I made the decision. Usually I'm on the unlucky end of things, but I think this time will be better.

There was one thing oddly enough. Both of them seemed to mention something dark and mysterious about my colleague Sweden.

"Haven't you heard? Sweden's really hard to communicate with and most of the time bad things happen to you if you get him really upset."

But that was absolutely preposterous, I know how Sweden is when he tries talking to people. He might seem a little cold or harsh, on a really bad day, but all in all once you get past those obstacles he's a really nice guy.

So, one day on our travels we wanted to stop at Estonia's place. I was so happy, but Sweden wasn't the same as me. I thought I did something wrong. Maybe the food wasn't to his satisfaction or I said something odd. Most likely he said something odd, but I don't like to be mean like that. We stopped, at least less than a few miles from Estonia's house, and had a small little picnic.

"So, Sweden. I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

At first, he was okay with it. I thought he would look at me with that scary face, but he was serious.

He had such a thick accent, it was really hard for me to listen to him. "Well, I know it kind of seems difficult to travel with me. And I'm probably just a burden to you."

I felt really sad and I couldn't think of expressing my sadness subtly. Before I asked another question, we had a bite to eat.

Man, I really missed my dog. Gratefully, England was nearby to take care of Sealand and Hanatamago. Such a cute dog!

Anyhow as we ate Sweden unexpectedly asked me, "Do you like me as a friend?"

It would seem that Sweden really cared about me. Not just that he and I were slowly gaining the adoption rights to Peter, but every time we went somewhere he loosened up in a way that makes me smile.

But of course, there are those times where he likes to push my buttons. I was just about to hand him a drink when all of a sudden he grabbed my wrist tight.

At first I thought there was something on my hand (Like a bug or a foofoo), but things got really awkward for the next five minutes.

Time ticked slowly. I really thought what in the world was going to happen to me. With enough confidence, I looked at him face on.

And I was met with the face. It's so hard to describe it. You have to be there to experience it. (Ok, don't get any funny ideas there.)

I screamed so loud, he smiled at me. I was under the impression he liked to make people feel intimidated, but it was a joke to him. All joking aside, I tried to laugh it off, that face has been permanently been burned into my mind. After I'm done with this trip, I'm going to need some mindsoap. Or, would it be ten times worse trying to deal with creepy Mr. Russia?

Nonetheless he apologized with, "I'm really sorry Tino. I thought you would find it funny. I guess not."

He slouched to the side with his hat pulled over his face. I couldn't see his blue eyes. They're so pretty, just like the moon. So clichéd. Really, piercing blue eyes that I was sort of, how can you say it? Anyhow, I'm not too sure what his intentions were back then, but I could really tell he liked me.

"Don't worry Berwald." His face lit up a little when I told him that. He looked at me with a slight smile. The best way to make this moment even better was, "You know? There are times when I feel so comfortable with you than anyone else. I mean, what Norway and Iceland said about was so untrue and quite rude. They don't know better and should really watch what they say. Especially Norway to his younger brother. And I know Denmark has a thing to get you agitated when he tries to put me in uncomfortable situations, but you know how to get me out there without any feelings of guilt or remorse."

This conversation really made us feel a hundred times better. Reluctantly, our times together really proved that he loves me, not as some sort of sexual toy (As Poland would probably treat Lithuania, in a joking matter), as a dear friend and partner. It was time that we worked past our timidity and concerns. To many people, they would think it's easy to get past it.

Reluctantly, we finished our great food with a great conversation. I hope people will accept Sweden's sort of new personality because of me, but in retrospect he made me feel more sympathetic for him and his quirky qualities. You know?

We packed up our picnic and headed straight to Estonia, another close friend of mine. Within ten minutes we made it there. Amazingly, he opened the door as I was closely approaching the door with Sweden in tow.

On the surface, Estonia was somehow surprised, or would I rather say disturbed, by my appearance and Sweden's. I guess, he was still under the bad impression about Sweden.

"Why hello Finland? It's so nice to see you."

This time, Poland wasn't around to boss the other Baltic nations around. Is it just me or is there something really weird about that guy? I mean, he bossed Lithuania around the most and the worst possible. He's forced his ways, in more meanings, to make Lithuania uncomfortable with the other nations. I guess, their Polish-Lithuanian wars weren't that bad. Right?

"Estonia! I'm so happy to see you! It's been way too long and you, Latvia, and Lithuania finally have a place of your own."

Seriously, the house was amazing. It looked like a lot of labor and crafting was involved. Latvia and Lithuania were outside conversing on how to deal with the hardest part, plumbing. I may be no expert, but I sort of know how to make things work.

"Latvia, what are we going to do about this? The way it's set up I'm afraid in winter the pipes will freeze and burst. If that happens, that will really cost us a lot of money and the last thing I want to do is ask that communist for any money."

Lithuania was right, but they don't have to rely on Russia anymore. They can rely on me and the other Nordics. Technically, the others and I have accepted Estonia as one of our own.

Winter was approaching relatively soon.

Latvia had a major meltdown. He still thinks to this day of all the horrible things that Russia did to him. Apparently, Russia was so mean one day that be broke Latvia's arms and legs to show what it means to be paralyzed in fear. Literally, Lithuania and Estonia had to drag him to the country of France for the best hospital. My worst fear is that pervert would do something horrible to him. I seem to have a little recollection of something he said. Wasn't it something like, _I like kids the best. Especially the young ones. _The last thing I want is my Sealand near by him.

Regardless, I patted Latvia's head to soothe him. His hair is so fluffy like a cloud. He still sniffled a little and said, "Why are you helping me? I thought, you like to do only your things with your friends?"

I smiled and replied, "I would do anything to help Estonia's friends. Look, why don't Sweden and I help you guys out huh?"

For a moment Latvia and Lithuania were a little freaked out by Sweden, but when they saw his new smile they felt happy again.

Latvia and Lithuania nodded and said, "We would love you and Sweden to help us out!"

Sweden brimmed with happiness and delight and Estonia was happy too.

It took us about a good couple of hours to get the pipes right and in the proper position for the winter conditions to come. I was covered head to toe in oil and grease. Yuck!

Estonia was nice enough to let us stay for a couple of nights before we headed back to Denmark's for a visit.

Unfortunately, as pretty as the house was, it was relatively tiny until the guys had enough money to revamp their home to a larger accommodating size. The three still slept in one bed and Sweden and I slept on their living room couch. The house only had a bedroom, kitchen, mess area, bathroom, and living room.

For the first night, I felt so warm wrapped by Sweden's strong arms. His face so elegantly structured and high cheek-boned rubbed against my baby-soft cheeks. I fell asleep like a baby.

When we woke up the next morning, something unexplainable happened. During the night, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like a raccoon or maybe a bird hit a window. Latvia shook again when he saw something hanging from a window. Glass was all over the floor. Not just your run of the mill window glass, but glass from a bottle. Apparently, it was Russia on a really drunk night. How in the world did he manage to get to the Baltic's home?

"Why is that fatso here?" Latvia said it quite bluntly and he was partly true. Not so much the fat part, but why on earth would he be there?

Lithuania picked up the shards carefully and Sweden helped to carry Russia onto their bed. He filled the bed from seam to seam. Such a big guy.

A couple hours passed and I wanted to check on him. The Baltics were still pretty shaken up and didn't want to go an inch nearby him.

I looked at them and told them, "Don't worry. I know he might be a bit creepy, but after a couple of drinks he should be not as creepy right?"

Russia had a pretty bad hangover. All I heard from him was his groaning. It went something like, "Maybe I should've had one more bottle to even out the pain."

It looks like Mr. Russia has a drinking problem. That explains why I saw Latvia a lot of the time drunk as well. Probably whenever Russia lashed out Latvia for not serving him properly or somewhere along the lines and Latvia always gurgled bottle after bottle of Vodka. Most likely Russia's vodka of course.

I didn't know that Sweden was behind me, following me into Russia's room. I stopped right by the edge of the best closest to Russia. Even though he might be intimidating and ruthless, his baby face makes up for it.

"Ow, my head! Where's Latvia when you need him as a punching bag?"

Yikes! I didn't want to say anything, but for some reason I leaned in to make sure he wasn't cut up by the glass. All of a sudden, he grabbed my neck. He partly opened his eyes and they were extremely foggy. I kinda look like Latvia in a way with the blond hair. Unexpectedly (Or horrifying) he put his other hand on my hip and kissed me passionately.

Without warning, I felt some flames from a certain someone. Sweden carried me away from Russia and punched him smack in the face yelling, "You keep your filthy, maggot hands away from Finland!"

That punch left a good mark as Sweden carried me away. I felt like such a little girl, but I can defend for myself when need be. He finally put me down and told me, "I'm sorry it had to be done that way. I couldn't think of anything else without the situation getting any more violent."

His face was really down and I smiled back at him. He got a little confused as to why I smiled at all. I simply told him, "Well, you did what you had to do to get me away from him."

As we were about to rejoice, I heard a loud clutter from Russia. The punch woke him up enough to cause a fight between Sweden and Russia.

"Well Sweden, I've never properly met you before. How about we settle it with a good fight outside?"

Out of all people, Estonia stopped the two, "No fighting at all. Russia why don't you tell us what brought you here?"

Russia's fury simmered for a little and he sat in a chair to tell us.

"One night I got a little carried away with my vodka and had about three bottles by myself."

Three bottles of pure, strong, Russian vodka? If that was a normal person drinking that much, they would sure die from the alcohol intoxication; Latvia on the other hand, would be tipsy as a spinny top.

Estonia adjusted his glasses and came up with the perfect resolution, "How about this? Finland, Sweden, I know you guys are going back to visit Denmark relatively soon. Let's get a hotel room for Russia to crash at instead and you guys leave in about three days."

Three was a common theme among the Baltic trio. Funny isn't it?

Lithuania was on the phone talking to Poland about the situation and Estonia asked him to borrow it.

He was able to find the closest and cheapest hotel in Tallinn. However, there was a little bit of a hitch. The person on the other end of the line apparently spoke in Finnish. If they were going to work in Estonia, why would they still speak Finnish? So, I helped Estonia a little and translated for him.

After all that, we finally got the room. Yay!

Still, Sweden wasn't too keen on helping Russia in any way.

"Fan!" He slammed a fist right close by me and it hit the wall. I'm glad the punch didn't break through the wall.

Sweden was upset for some reason today, so I had to ask him if was okay or not. In response he said, "I just don't like Russia near by you. I'm worried he'll do something to you."

And was Sweden ever right, within less than two minutes Russia went to go strangle Latvia. I guess, he really wanted Latvia. (And I hoped not for the wrong reasons.)

"Latvia, you son of a worthless bitch, how could you do this to me? You and your friends are more than pawns to me than anything else."

The poor little guy was a couple feet off the ground and Lithuania and Estonia tried to calm Russia down even when he got over his hangover. Nothing worked, so I took a couple steps towards the Russian madman. He took his other hand and smacked me right across my face.

Ouch! That's going to sting for a while.

Rage filled Sweden's eyes as they went at it. Latvia was thrown right into me hard with such a tiny little body and little weight. Fists went flying across the living room.

"Russia, you think you have the right to treat people like this?" He yelled with the rage of a god almost.

Sweden and Russia were matched to height and strength. Uppercuts and hooks were thrown until someone kneeled.

The fight went on for five minutes and Latvia was completely freaked out of his mind. He kept on shaking and I told him over and over it's alright and it wasn't his fault.

"Latvia I want you to understand that you have your own control and you don't have to live in fear of Russia anymore."

Estonia and Lithuania were frozen by the whole thing and I was able to secretly and quietly get Latvia over to them.

I told them, "Listen guys, we need to call the cops before things go from bad to worse."

Even when the two fought, nothing was broken or damaged surprisingly despite the size of the house.

Estonia whipped out a cell phone (A really nice one, BlackBerry for the win!) and had the cops here in a matter of ten minutes.

Russia was so freaking furious and frantic when the cops took him away. Even though Russia is an immortal technically, there are things that you just don't do.

After that whole ruckus, the Baltics, Sweden, and I were able to enjoy our day like nothing happened. On the other hand, Latvia was still worried that Russia would come back in his nightmares and I told him, "You're independent now and no longer part of his head games. I know you've been through a lot of pain and I'm dearly sorry of all the agony you went through."

Somehow my words calmed him down and I stroked his hair enough to make him fall asleep on my lap. Sweden got pretty banged up and when he saw us, he smiled.

Lithuania and Estonia thought it was pretty darn nice of me to do something so simple. When Latvia was truly asleep, Sweden carried him back to his room for a well deserved nap. Until all of the charges are filed Sweden will remain innocent and he stood his ground. I don't know how far the Baltics are willing to charge Russia with assault, trespassing, public intoxication, and all of the works.

"Finland, I really appreciate you helping Latvia there." Estonia placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt appreciated.

Latvia slept through lunch and when he woke up, he strolled to a lavish late lunch that Sweden and I cooked. I brought some salmiakki with me and made cookies out of them.

I hoped everyone would like them, but I got a completely different response than imagined. Estonia thought they were pretty darn good, but Latvia and Lithuania said they tasted more like cookies from hell. They kept on spitting the cookie bits out and apologized for being so rude. I guess only a few people have a certain taste for salmiakki. Sweden snickered and I couldn't resist either.

After a unique lunch, Sweden and I thought it would be best that we go back to Denmark's house now after what we all went through. Estonia completely understood why, but he knew that Sweden and I would make another visit soon. The next time we would go there, we will have all of papers in order to adopt Peter.

We left around 7:00 PM and the Baltics waved us goodbye. Sweden returned our departure with, "I'm sorry for the circumstances beforehand, I hope our next visits will be ten times better." And for once, he gave a genuine smile that didn't freak them out.

Our stroll back was the nicest ever and he held my hand without me noticing. I could tell our life together was meant to be. Berwald, I promise to do everything I can to make a good life for Peter and us.

* * *

**Here's my first Hetalia One-Shot!**

**Fan is Swedish for damn.**

**I know a certain person here on FF would appreciate the 7 o'clock time. (Tee hee)**

**I hope you enjoyed and please R&R! ^_^**


End file.
